C'était le jeu
by Millawho
Summary: /SPOIL EPISODE 25 DE LA SAISON 2 DE HAIKYUU\\ "C'est ceux qui gardent la balle en l'air qui gagnent. Ceux qui font tomber la balle perdent." Juste un petit texte sur le dernier épisode de la saison 2 d'Haikyuu!.
Titre : C'était le jeu

Genre : Drame … ?

Raiting : K+

Personnages : Aoba Josai & Ushijima Wakatoshi

Note : Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir dans mon cas. °-° Je n'ai pas posté depuis... un mois oH MON DIEU. Je n'ai pas rien fait pendant ce mois, j'ai écris un OS, mais comme il est en commun avec une amie, je l'attends patiemment. xD

Mais breef, revenons en au fait. Cet OS contient énormément de spoils du 25éme épisode d'Haikyuu saison 2, donc si toi là-bas, tu ne l'as pas vu, pars d'ici tisuite.

Après cette fin pour Seijô plutôt triste hein lel, j'ai eu un peu d'inspiration, mettez aussi l'ennuie pour coupable et ça donne ça. Je l'ai écrite très vite aussi, et à 23h du soir, plz, toi être indulgent avec me. ;^;

C'est un peu pauvre, je dois l'avouer, mais voilà. Je voulais écrire sur cette défaite qui m'a plus marqué que la défaite de Karasuno dans la saison 1. Dans les mois à venir j'aurais de moins en moins le temps d'écrire, enfin à part les prochaines vacances. \o/

Donc je poste ça pour vous faire patienter si des gens me suivent, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lectuuure !

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Haikyuu ne sont toujours pas à moi, haha, à Haruichi Furudate, tout çaaa.

Le coup de sifflet final avait retenti.

Dès alors, une ambiance lourde, silencieuse, sombre prenait place et commençait à plomber tous les joueurs. Chaque membre d'Aoba Josai avait leur corps paralysé.  
Perdu. C'était le seul mot qui traversait l'esprit des joueurs de d'Aoba Josai. Ils avaient perdu. Mais leur personne aussi était perdus. Tout n'était que confusion dans leur masse crânienne.  
Les larmes. C'était ceux qui coulaient sur leur joue à cet instant même. Tout le monde ne pleurait pas en soit, il y avait forcément des plus ou moins sensibles, mais ils étaient tous chacun déçus et pleins de regrets, après ce match contre Karasuno.  
Le regret de ne pas avoir marqué avec une balle cadeau, le regret d'avoir mal réceptionné, le regret d'avoir raté tant de services.  
Mais les plus touchés ici, était bien évidemment ce duo, maintenant quasiment inséparable : Oikawa Tooru et Iwaizumi Hajime.  
Oikawa ne regrettait que, incontestablement, cette réception échouée, lors de la balle de match pour l'équipe adverse. Si seulement elle n'avait pas dérivé, si seulement il aurait été plus doué, si seulement il s'était encore plus entraîné. Si seulement... seuls ces deux mots transperçaient son cerveau.  
Mais il était trop tard maintenant. A quoi bon se lamenter sur son sort ? On ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, les règles étaient les règles.  
Du côté d'Iwaizumi, il était au bord du gouffre. En quoi pouvait bien t-on encore le considérer comme un champion, alors qu'il n'avait pas été capable de marquer avec une balle parfaite, de son cher passeur, Oikawa, qui s'était même blessé pour celle-là. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de pire. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner à lui-même à cet instant. Soudainement, il avait senti une grande tape sur son dos. Oikawa. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. C'était comme s'il portait sa responsabilité sur le dos depuis le début du match, et qui, définitivement, l'avait écrasé.  
Une seconde tape avait atteri sur son dos, il fut légèrement surpris. Hanamaki. Et une troisième, Matsukawa. Hajime se dit qu'eux aussi, ils devaient être très déçus de cette défaite.  
Tous ces entraînements acharnés, qui n'auront pas abouties à grand chose au bout du compte.  
Injuste, injuste, injuste.  
Et maintenant, c'était la fin. Du lycée, et surtout, du club du lycée de Volley-Ball d'Aoba Josai. Ces trois années auront passé plus vite qu'à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Au collège, ils s'étaient promis de battre Shiratori Zawa, et surtout cette enflure d'Ushijima.  
Au bout du compte, cette promesse aura été détruite, et n'était que des mots prononcés dans le vent.  
Au final, ils n'auront jamais gagné un seul match contre eux. Pas un seul set. Jamais. Rien. Le néant.

Quand Oikawa sortit du stade, il avait croisé Ushijima. Il ne se retint pas de lui lancer le regard le plus mauvais qu'il soit.

« Il y avait un endroit où tu aurais pu déployer tout ton talent, mais tu es allé ailleurs à cause de ta fierté insignifiante. »

Quelle stupidité, ça le mettait hors de lui.

« Aucune équipe n'a la victoire assurée d'avance. »  
« Je n'ai pas regretté une seule fois d'avoir fait ce choix. »

Voilà qui devrait mettre son assurance dans le doute. Mais ces paroles, ils les pensaient très sincèrement. Jamais il n'avait regretté d'aller à Aoba Josai. Cette équipe avec qui il s'entendait tant, avec qui des liens uniques s'étaient créés. Ils avaient vécu les trois plus belles années de sa vie. Et il pourrait jamais assez remercier ses coéquipiers pour tout ça

Au final, des regrets, ils en avaient, certes. Mais pas tant que ça. Même si le lycée ne se terminait pas sur une note joyeuse, la plupart des moments n'étaient que joie et bonne ambiance.  
Et le Volley-ball, après tout, pour lui, ce n'était pas fini, au contraire.  
Il fallait se dire une chose, aussi : « C'est le jeu. C'est ceux qui gardent la balle en l'air qui gagnent. Ceux qui font tomber la balle perdent. La base et le principe même du volley. C'est les six meilleurs qui gagneront. ». Et en ce jour, c'était eux qui avaient fait tomber le ballon.  
Mais ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça. Seijô prendrait leur revanche, que ça soit dans six mois, un an, cinq ans ou dix ans. Et les premières et secondes prendraient le relais, Tooru avait confiance en eux, comme il le disait si bien à chaque début de match.

Oui, ils avaient perdu, mais pas pour toujours, leur défaite ne leur restera pas à travers de leur gorge longtemps. Ce mauvais souvenir sera vite effacé, écrasé, volatilisé... Pour toujours.


End file.
